a helping hand part one: a new agent
by jcluvsvaughn
Summary: a new agent comes into the lives of our favorite agents
1. part one: a new agent

**Title: A helping hand part one: a new agent (1/?)**

**Author: Jaycee**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Alias is a creation of a wonderful man named J.J. Abrams and Bad Robots Productions. I do own some of the characters of course… like Agent Christine Dylan and the other ones that are not show in the show.**

**Archive: Go on… archive it! Just tell me where okay?**

**Rating: G**

**Spoilers: none!**

**Category: Vaughn/Sydney… romance, with some action**

**Summary: a new agent comes to the lives of our fave agents to help them on their latest mission.**

**Author's note: Feedback is more than welcome…. Please tell me what you think okay? I'm more than happy to hear from you!**

CIA Headquarters, Los Angeles

"Agent Vaughn?" Michael Vaughn looked up from his papers at the sound of someone calling him. What he saw lit up his entire face.

**"Agent Christine Dylan! How are you?" He exclaimed as he stood up and reached out a hand to shake his visitor's hand.**

**Agent Christine Dylan smiled. "How are you?" She asked in her smooth voice as she ignored the hand and grabbed him for a brief hug.**

**Vaughn laughed as he returned the hug. They parted and Vaughn gestured for her to sit down.**

**"What brings you here?" He asked cheerfully.**

**"Devlin called me. He said that your double agent needs help in her upcoming counter mission." She explained.**

**Vaughn's green eyes were filled with questions and his palms became sweaty as his agent's name was mentioned. "Agent Sydney Bristow?" **

**Christine smiled. "Yes. She's the one. Do you have any other agents under your wing?" She teased.**

**He just smiled in what he hoped was a professional smile to hide the excitement he's feeling as he remembered Sydney. "No. I don't have any other agents under my wing. What about her?"**

**"Well, I don't know yet. Devlin said that Sydney is on her way here from SD-6 headquarters, so he'll let us all know by then." She told him.**

**"Okay." He replied.**

**SD-6 Briefing Room, Credit Dauphine, Los Angeles**

**Sydney sighed inwardly as Sloane stood in the middle of the room, as he got ready to brief her with her latest mission. She looked around, wondering why she's the only one in the room. But before she can ask the question of everybody's whereabouts, Sloane took a deep breath and opened his mouth.**

**Sydney sat up straight in anticipation but instead of talking, Sloane started pacing.**

**"So, what's my mission?" She asked, a hint of impatience in her voice. She's been here for almost an hour now, and the meeting hasn't even started yet.**

**Sloane stopped pacing and smiled crookedly at her. She tried to hold back the shudder of disgust as she smiled back.**

**"We need you to get us the a little package from Mr. Jaime Tadetsky's office located in his big mansion at Beverly Hills." Sloane started.**

**"This package. What is it?" She asked.**

**"The package contains a highly explosive material needed to make the world's strongest nuclear bomb in the world. Tadetsky is the only one left in the world who has it." He informed her.**

**Sydney stared at him in surprise. "Isn't that dangerous? Why is he keeping it in the house?"**

**"It is dangerous. Tadetsky's keeping it there because that is the last place that people would look for it, thinking that Tadetsky wouldn't have it there because it's his home. But of course, we are informed of the package's whereabouts and I want you to get it." Sloane told her.**

**She just nodded. "Where is this package?"**

**"They're in his home office. It's inside a vault that is protected with laser beam detectors and a pin code." Sloane said.**

**"How will I get into his house?" She asked.**

**"He's having a big rave party on Saturday night." He started. "He loves pretty girls, that he doesn't even care if your in his guest list or not. But still, you're going to be in his guest list to avoid suspicions. You're going there as Rachel Halliwell. An aspiring actress. Tadetsky is a theater director, so he wouldn't know if something's amiss." **

**"A rave? Jaime Tadetsky I believe is one of the richest men in Beverly Hills. Why is he having a rave instead of a big formal party?" She asked, confused.**

**"Mr. Tadetsky is a fun-loving man. He believes that formal parties are stuffy and stifling. So he'd rather have a rave." He explained.**

**Sydney smiled, genuinely this time. "A rave is right up my alley."**

**"I know it is." He agreed.**

**He handed her a small black package. "Put this is the vault. He won't recognize the difference until he checks the insides of this bag. He'll then recognize that all that's in the bag is talc powder." He explained, a big smile on his face. **

**"So that's it?" She asked. "No danger involved?"**

**Sloane nodded. "That's it."**

**"But, where's Dixon? And Marshall? Don't I need their help with this one?" She asked.**

**Sloane shook his head. "This is an easy mission. You don't need any help. I know you can do it. And besides, Dixon is on leave. His wife is giving birth to their third child. And Marshall, well, he didn't make any special gadget for you since all you need is a code-breaking device and a device to turn off the laser beams. You have that already." He informed her. **

**Sydney nodded. "Yes I do." **

**Sloane nodded briskly. "Okay. That is all. You can go now."**

**"Thank you." She replied as she got out of the conference room and went to the CIA Headquarters.**

**CIA Conference Room**

**"Vaughn?" Vaughn looked up and saw Sydney Bristow. He smiled in what he hoped was a proficient smile. 'Be cool Vaughn! Don't look to eager to see her.' He told himself.  "Sydney. How are you?" **

**She smiled that beautiful smile at him and nodded. "I'm fine. Let's go to the meeting?" She said as she gestured at the door. He nodded and motioned for her to go out before him.**

**She nodded and beamed as she walked outside. Sydney looked around and saw a beautiful woman with long flowing black hair and deep brown eyes walking towards the conference room. When she felt Sydney looking at her, she smiled hugely and nodded at Vaughn. **

**Sydney smiled back and stared at the woman in curiosity.**

**Vaughn then opened the door for Sydney and let her walk in first. **

**"Agent Bristow. Glad you can join us." Devlin announced as Sydney sat down beside the black haired woman and Vaughn in front of her.**

**"As you have noticed Agent Bristow, there's a new face here in our conference table. She's actually not new to here but this is the first time that you're going to meet her. Allow me to introduce to you, Agent Christine Dylan." Devlin introduced.**

**The woman smiled and faced her, extending a hand. "Good afternoon Agent Bristow. It is such an honor to meet you." Agent Dylan said.**

**Sydney felt an immediate liking to this woman and shook her hand. "Its great to meet you too, Agent Dylan." She replied. **

**She turned to Vaughn and saw him smiling at the new agent. Agent Dylan met Vaughn's eyes and to Sydney's surprise, he winked at her playfully.**

**'What was that?' Sydney asked herself. **

**"Agent Dylan is here to help you in your latest counter mission, Agent Bristow." Devlin informed her.**

**"Help? Sloane said that my latest mission is an easy one. All I have to do is retrieve package for the bomb and give it to him." She said.**

**"Sloane was misinformed. He told you about the PIN code right?" Devlin asked.**

**Sydney nodded. **

**"And the laser beam detectors?" **

**"Yes. He told me all about that, but I don't need any help. I've gone through more dangerous and difficult missions than this one. I have the devices to use. You don't have to worry about me." She said earnestly. 'The last thing I need is for someone to follow me around.' She added to herself.**

**"That's not all there is Agent Bristow. There are bodyguards all over the place. And also, the pin code should be opened at the same time, as the laser beam detectors should be turned off. And after your past missions, you need someone to back you up." Devlin finished.**

**Sydney narrowed her eyes. "Agent Dylan here is the one to help me?" **

**"Yes. Exactly. And Agent Vaughn." Devlin finished.**

**"Agents and their handlers can't be seen in public together." Sydney protested.**

**"Agent Vaughn's not going to be there with you. He and Agent Dylan will be the ones together to distract Tadetsky." Devlin explained.**

**Sydney stared at the two agents around her. Vaughn was smiling at Dylan and vise versa. She felt something at the pit of her stomach and she recognized what the feeling was. **

**Jealousy.**

**"Sir, I don't need any help. I can do this mission all by myself. I assure you sir." Sydney almost pleaded. She can't bear the thought of Vaughn working with someone else besides her.**

**"This decision is for me to make Agent Bristow. Not yours. Your handler will brief you on what you have to as your counter mission. This meeting's finished." Devlin boomed as he walked out of the room.**

**Sydney sighed and stood up. "I'll meet with you later Agent Bristow." Vaughn said as he smiled at her.**

**Dylan smiled and extended her hand. "Again, it's great to meet you Agent Bristow." **

**Sydney took her hand. "Same here." 'But I'm not so sure anymore.' She added to herself ruefully.**

**Vaughn then gestured for the women to walk out and he followed them, closing the door behind him.**


	2. a helping hand part two: some advice

Title: A helping hand part two: some advice (2/?) Author: Jaycee           

**Spoilers: None!**

**Summary: a new agent comes to the lives of our fave agents to help them in their latest mission.**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They all belong to a wonderful man named J.J. Abrams.**

**Author's note: Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think. Feedback is more than welcome.**

Sydney's bedroom 

**Sydney leaned on her pillow as she closed her eyes, preparing to go to sleep. Vaughn was finally going on field, but he's not going to work with her. He's working with that new agent. **

**"But technically he's working with me. Just not _with_ me. Argh! I'm not making any sense!**

**She sighed in frustration as the jealous resurfaced again. "Agents shouldn't be jealous if their handlers are working with someone else. I should be feeling nothing right now." She said out loud, but it didn't work. She still felt the jealousy.**

**Her phone rang and she sat up to answer it. **

**"Joey's pizza?" The voice at the other end of the line brought delightful shivers up and down her spine.**

**"Sorry. Wrong number." She replied as she hanged up and jumped off her bed.**

**Warehouse, meeting place**

**"Michael!" Vaughn looked up and saw Christine Dylan walking through the metal gate.**

**"Christine." He said as she stood up and gestured for her to sit down on one of the boxes. She shook her head and sat on the floor.**

**He laughed and sat beside her. "Should have known you wouldn't sit on the boxes."**

**"I might fall in." She retorted, laughing.**

**He stared into her brown eyes. "You look great." He complimented. To his surprise, she blushed. **

**"Michael Vaughn. You never did change huh?" She asked as she swatted him on the arm.**

**"Me? Change? Why?" He teased.**

**She rolled her eyes. "You're still the same Michael Vaughn that I met ten years ago at the training camp."**

**"How am I the same?" He asked.**

**"You still love to make me blush by making some sweet compliment about how I look." She explained.**

**He looked away. "Oh that. Yah. I guess I'm still the same."**

**She sighed. "So, we're you surprised to see me?" **

**He nodded. "Yes. Very surprised. I thought you we're at Africa."**

**"I was. But Devlin called me and asked me if I was interested in working for the CIA, instead of just a branch of CIA. And you know that that's been my dream ever since I started training." She explained.**

**He nodded. "Yah. It was your dream. You told me that."**

**She sighed again. **

**"Why do you keep on sighing?" Vaughn inquired, interested. **

**"I'm just… I don't know. Kinda nervous about this undercover thing. Don't get me wrong, I've done this before, but I don't know… this is different." Christine began.**

**"Different? How?"**

**"I'm doing this with one of CIA's best agents. What if I screw up?"**

**"You are not going to screw up. From what I've heard about you, you're also one of CIA's best agents." He said as he placed an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her gently.**

**"Thanks. But, you do know what I'm going to do right?"**

**"Yes, I do… but what are you being scared of?" Vaughn asked.**

**"I have to… Shoot! Let's not talk about it. I mean, what kind of a cover is that?" She asked incredulously as she stopped herself from blurting out their latest cover.**

**Vaughn tried hard not to laugh, but failed.**

**Christine stared at him and started to hit him on the arm. **

**"Ouch! Ouch! Stop it." Vaughn protested, still laughing. After a few minutes, when he finally stopped laughing, she stopped hitting him and sat back down from her kneeling position.**

**"Good." She said, as she smiled politely as if nothing happened. She stared at Vaughn at the corner of her eye.**

**"Don't forget your going to be there too. With me." Christine said mischievously as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down.**

**Vaughn groaned. "Don't remind me." **

**They just sat there in silence as Christine decided not to tease him about his latest undercover job.**

**"So, what is the deal with Agent Sydney Bristow?" Christine asked.**

**Vaughn looked at her. "Deal? What do you mean?"**

**"Well, I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one else is looking." She started and smiled as a tint of blush appeared on the agent's stubbled cheek.**

**"Ah-hah!" She exclaimed making Vaughn jump.**

**"Geez! You startled me Dylan! What do you mean by 'ah-hah'?" Vaughn asked.**

**"You like your agent don't you?" She asked, a teasing smile on her lips.**

**"Like her? Of course I like her. She's my agent and my friend." He answered defensively. **

**Christine sighed in annoyance. "Not that kind of like. You know, the potential girlfriend like." She teased. **

**"Potential girlfriend like? I don't think I've heard of that one." Vaughn answered, trying to change the subject.**

**"Don't play coy with me. You know what I'm talking about."**

**Vaughn sighed and threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "Okay. Okay. You got me."**

**"Michael, you know that you can't feel this for an agent of yours." She reminded him gently.**

**He looked at her and sighed. "I know. God, I know. But you met her right? Isn't she just the most amazing woman in the world?" He shook his head. "She is the most amazing woman in the world." He answered his own question.**

**"Did you tell her?" She asked skeptically.**

**"Hell no! I can't do that!"**

**"Does she feel the same way?"**

**Vaughn sighed and looked at her. "I don't know."**

**Christine smiled and nodded. "She feels the same way."**

**"How can you say that?"**

**"I can feel it. I've seen the way she looks at you. Can you believe it? I've only seen the two of you together today, but I feel like I know everything about you guys." She laughed.**

**"Exactly. So, how can you say that she likes me too?"**

**"Well, it was obvious that she was jealous of me." She started.**

**Vaughn looked at her in surprise. "Jealous? How?"**

**"At the conference table. You winked at me and she saw that. You've never been that playful with her have you?" She guessed and smiled when he nodded. **

**"Then, there was the fact that her face kind of fell when she heard that you're working with me, not with her and that you looked really excited about that little tidbit." She finished and triumphantly crossed her arms across her chest.**

**"I am excited to work with you. I haven't seen you in six years." He exclaimed. He took a deep breath and she can see that his eyes are twinkling. "So, you think she likes me?"**

**"Think? NO! I know she likes you."**

**Vaughn chuckled. "That's got to be the best news I've heard in such a long time!" He announced as he pulled Christine for a hug.**


	3. a helping hand part three: briefing

Title: A Helping Hand part three: briefing 

**Author: Jaycee**

**Spoilers: None!**

**Summary: A new agent comes into the lives of our fave agents to help them on their new mission.**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine! They belong to a wonderful man named J.J. Abrams.**

**Note: Feedback is more than welcome! Please R and R k? Thanks for reading!**

****

Warehouse, meeting place 

**Sydney walked into the warehouse and smiled when she heard Vaughn chuckle and exclaimed, "That's got to be the best news I've heard in such a long time!" She's never heard him sound that playful and she decided that she wants more of that playful side of her handler.**

**'But wait! Who is he talking to?' She asked herself.**

**What she saw when she walked in, made her feel like she's been hit on the stomach. **

**Vaughn was hugging Agent Dylan, and not a friendly hug at that. No. This hug was the long lingering kind. It makes her wonder just how long have these two known each other.**

**She cleared her throat and smiled sarcastically when the two jumped apart in surprise. But to her disappointment, they didn't look guilty. Instead they just stood up and smiled at each other as if they know a really big secret and that it's just between the two of them.**

**"How are you Agent Bristow?" Agent Dylan asked.**

**"Fine." Sydney answered coolly and then turned to Vaughn. "So, what's my counter mission?" She asked. He smiled at her and she ignored it by looking down at her nails.**

**Dylan saw Vaughn's face fell, so she moved closer to him and nudged him in the ribs and then bobbed her head at Sydney's direction. He nodded and took a deep breath.**

**"I have here the bag with the fake substance to be used next week." Vaughn started. She started to reach for it, but he shook his head and gave it to Christine instead.**

**"Why are you giving that to her?" Sydney asked, raising an eyebrow. **

**Vaughn looked at Sydney then at Christine. "After retrieving the bag with the original stuff, you will meet with Agent Dylan to have an exchange so that you will give Sloane the fake stuff."**

**"Why do I need to be assisted? I did stuff like this before." She asked in a dreary tone of voice. She knew that it was wrong for her to act this way but she can't help it. **

**"We just want you to be safe and out of harm's way. We just want you to be undetected by Tadetsky. If Tadetsky finds out that night that he's been robbed, or that his guards recognize you, you'll get in so much trouble. Agent Dylan here will be the one to divert attention from you." Vaughn explained.**

**"So? I can just easily slip out with the substance." Sydney answered huffily.**

**Vaughn sighed and looked at Dylan for help. She nodded and stepped up.**

**"Agent Bristow. I know that this mission is nothing that you have ever done before. But the agency is only concerned about your safety. That's why we're both going to be there to help you. After Agent Vaughn and I get a hold of the needed substance, we'll be out of the place in no time. And no one will ever know that we we're there." Dylan said gently and smiled at Sydney.**

**"Okay. Fine. But how are you two going to be there?" Sydney asked as she took a deep breath. "What are your covers?"**

**The two agents exchanged a look and smiled in what Sydney knew was a nervous smile. "What?" Sydney asked, baffled at their expressions. **

**Dylan cleared her throat and smoothed her suit. "I'll let you handler tell you all about that. I'll see you two next week." And with that, she went out and closed the metal gate.**

**Sydney looked at Vaughn and saw him blushing. "What is it Vaughn? What's your cover?"**

**Vaughn sighed. "You'll see when we all get there." He said vaguely.**

**Sydney smiled. "Okay. Okay. I get your point. Is that all?"**

**He nodded. "Yes. That is all. I'll see you next week at Tadetsky's rave." **

**"Okay. Bye Vaughn." Sydney said as she smiled at him for the last time and walked out.**

**"Bye!" He called out and stared at her until she was out of sight.**

**Driving home**

**Downtown Los Angeles**

**Sydney smiled to herself. 'I wonder what his cover is?' She wondered. She felt the anticipation rising in her chest in the thought of seeing Vaughn outside the warehouse and into one of the biggest parties and missions that she'll ever do.**


	4. a helping hand part four: girl talk

Title: A Helping Hand part four: girl talk 

**Author: Jaycee**

**Spoilers: None!**

**Summary: A new agent comes into the lives of our fave agents to help them on their new mission.**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine! They belong to a wonderful man named J.J. Abrams.**

**Note: Feedback is more than welcome! Please R and R k? Thanks for reading!**

****

CIA Conference room, Los Angeles 

**Sydney walked into the conference room, expecting to see Vaughn and Dylan. But to her surprise, Devlin was the only one there.**

**"Sir? Where are Agents Vaughn and Dylan?" She asked as she sat down and smoothed out her skirt.**

**Devlin smiled and sat on his own chair. "They called thirty minutes ago. Saying that they're going to be late."**

**"They're together?" She asked. 'Why are they together?' Her brain screamed.**

**Devlin raised an eyebrow and stared at her. She might have looked like a jealous wife right then, with her forehead creased, so she unwrinkled her temple and smiled. "Why?" She asked in what she hope was a nonchalant voice.**

**"They're preparing for the mission tonight."**

**"Sir? If you don't mind me asking, do you know what their cover is going to be?" Sydney asked.**

**Devlin nodded. "I do, Agent Bristow. But the agents asked me not to tell anyone what their cover is. But let me assure, even if the cover's never been used, its really effective."**

**Sydney just nodded. 'That's not what I need to know. I need to know why they're together!' She thought impatiently as she checked her watch.**

**Twenty minutes later, the door opened and in came a very casually dressed Vaughn and Agent Dylan.**

**"Sorry we're late." Agent Dylan said as she sat down, smiling at Devlin and Sydney.**

**Vaughn cleared his throat and smiled. "We're really sorry. But, Sir, Agent Bristow, we're all set for tonight." He finished.**

**Devlin nodded as Sydney gaped at her handler. He looked very relaxed wearing a pair of jogging pants and white shirt. And his eyes we're twinkling excitedly, the same as Agent Dylan eyes.**

**"Here are you're passes for the night." Devlin said as he handed the two handlers each a folder.**

**"Thank you sir." The two said unison.**

**Devlin stood up and nodded curtly at all of them as he went out of the room.**

**Vaughn was laughing quietly as he skimmed the papers in the folder, and even if each chuckle out of his mouth makes the butterflies flitter in her stomach, she still felt irritated as she noticed how Dylan was also giggling at the papers on her hand.**

**"So, what's in the folder?" Sydney asked, acting disinterested.**

**Vaughn looked up and grinned at her. "It's the information on our covers."**

**Dylan nodded. "Yup. It's so different from the covers that I've used."**

**Sydney rolled her eyes when the two again bent down to their papers and giggled. She sighed and stood up. "I guess I'm not needed here." **

**Vaughn looked up and placed the folder on the table. "No Sydney. I need to give you this." He handed her a pair of emerald earrings.**

**"What's this?" She asked and she noticed him giving Dylan the same set of earrings but with rubies as the stones.**

**"Your earpiece. It will connect you to Agent Dylan here so that you'll know when you two will make the change." He told her.**

**Sydney nodded. "Okay. I'll see you two later." With that, she went out of the room.**

**Christine looked at Vaughn and then noticed that Sydney left the earrings on the table. "I need to talk to Sydney." She informed him.**

**He just nodded. "I'll pick you up later with the rest of the team." **

**She saluted making him chuckle. "Okay. Bye Michael."**

**CIA Parking lot**

**"Agent Bristow!" Sydney looked up and saw Agent Dylan running towards her. She sighed and pasted a smile on her face.**

**"Yes?" Sydney asked, keeping her sarcasm at bay.**

**"You left your earrings." She replied. **

**Sydney nodded and held out her hand. "Oh, thanks." She replied as she placed it in her pocket.**

**  
"Your welcome." The agent answered, smiling.**

**Sydney was about to get in her car when Agent Dylan stopped her.**

**"Yes?" Sydney asked as politely as she could.**

**"You don't like me do you?" Dylan said.**

**"Whatever gave you the idea?" Sydney asked, groaning inwardly. 'Am I that obvious?' She asked herself.**

**"I can see it. I can feel it." She answered in a confident tone.**

**"See it? How?" Sydney asked, curiosity getting the better of her.**

**"It's about Michael right? Oh, I mean Agent Vaughn." Dylan said softly. **

**'Your on first name basis now huh?' Sydney's brain asked sardonically. **

**"Don't worry. He doesn't like me. I mean, he likes me, but only as a friend." Dylan grinned.**

**"What?" Sydney asked. **

**"Can we sit somewhere? I'm really tired." Dylan said so Sydney pointed to a couple of benches at the side of the parking lot. **

**"You like him, don't you?" Dylan asked.**

**Sydney sighed. "Of course I like him. He's my handler and my friend."**

**'This conversation is really familiar.' Dylan thought. "Not that kind of like. The potential boyfriend like."**

**"What? I haven't heard of that one yet." Sydney said as she tried to change the subject.**

**Dylan sighed as she remembered how she already had this exact same conversation a few days ago. "Don't play coy with me." **

**'Since she's answering the same way as Michael did I'll just say the thing I told him a few days ago! This two are made for each other!' She thought happily.**

**Sydney sighed, as she tried to hide a smile. "Okay. You got me."**

**Dylan smiled. She loves playing cupid. "Did you tell him?"**

**Sydney looked at her as if she was crazy. "Hell no!"**

**"He likes you too, you know." **

**Sydney blushed happily. "He does? Um… I mean… how did you know?"**

**"I know Michael like the back of my hand, even if we haven't seen each other since he was recruited by the CIA." Dylan confided.**

**Sydney felt another wave of jealousy even though she feels like Dylan is not someone she has to fight with over Vaughn. **

**'Fight with? I'm willing to fight for him now?' She asked herself.**

**"How well do you know Vaughn?" Sydney finally asked the question that's been bothering ever since she met this woman.**

**"I've known him for ten years. We we're trained together at the CIA training camp." **

**"We're you guys… not that its any of my business, but we're you two…" Sydney stammered, not really knowing how to phrase her question.**

**"More than friends? That's what you we're gonna ask right?" Dylan said, beaming at her. **

**Sydney blushed again. "Yah."**

**"Yes. We were more than friends. Michael was my boyfriend for one and a half years at camp." Dylan answered. **

**"So that's why you guys seems so close." Sydney mused.**

**"Why? You thought Michael and I are…" **

**"Yup." She said, embarrassed.**

**Dylan laughed. "Don't worry about that Agent Bristow. You're the one he likes."**

**"How can you say that?" **

**"I've seen the way he looks at you. I haven't seen him look at someone like that for a long time. Well, that's because I haven't seen him for seven years so maybe that's the reason why I haven't seen him look like that for a long time." Dylan mulled over.**

**Sydney laughed at the agent's humor. "Yah I guess that's the reason."**

**Dylan laughed with her. When she stopped, her face reflected concern. "But, you do know that this thing that you are both feeling is not allowed." She reminded her.**

**"I know. But, Vaughn… he's different from everybody else in my life. He knows everything about me. With him, I know that I don't have to hide anything. I can be myself and talk about everything that's bothering me, and I know that he would listen to me, no questions asked." Sydney said in a small defeated voice. **

**'God! It feels so good to be able to tell all of this to someone.' She thought, smiling at the irony of the situation. Who would have thought that she'd be talking about her feelings for her handler with another agent? And not just another agent, but an ex-girlfriend of her handler?**

**"But it wouldn't be long though." Dylan said.**

**Sydney looked up. "What do you mean?"**

**"SD-6 would be taken down in just a few more months, and then after that, you and Michael can be together." **

**Sydney smiled at that. "Yah."**

**Dylan then stood up and held out a hand. Sydney shook it gratefully. "Are things between us okay now, Agent Bristow?"**

**Sydney smiled. "Call me Sydney, Christine."**

**Christine smiled and nodded. "Bye Sydney."**

**"Bye Christine." Sydney said as the two of them parted ways.******


	5. a helping hand part five: party time

Title: A Helping Hand part five: party time 

**Author: Jaycee**

**Spoilers: None!**

**Summary: A new agent comes into the lives of our fave agents to help them on their new mission.**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine! They belong to a wonderful man named J.J. Abrams.**

**Note: Feedback is more than welcome! Please R and R k? Thanks for reading!**

Sydney's bedroom 

**That night, Sydney put on a long black wig and dyed her eyebrows, as she got ready for her mission.**

**Stepping into her black leather pants, gold halter-top that is tied at the back, and gold stilettos, she grabbed her small bag and checked if her identification and the false package are inside. **

**Nodding in satisfaction, she went out and jumped in her car, thanking her lucky stars that Francie is with Charlie tonight, so she didn't have to make up any lies on where she's going.**

**Tadetsky's mansion, **

**Beverly Hills**

**"Hi. I'm Phoebe Green, and these are my band mates, Joey Geller and Matthew Ford." Christine said to the bouncer at Tadetsky's party as she gestured at Michael Vaughn a.k.a. Matthew Ford, who is her guitarist for the night. **

**The bouncer checked his guest list. "Okay. You're the Seagulls right?" He asked. **

**Vaughn cleared his throat and almost laughed out loud at their band name.**

**Christine a.k.a. Phoebe Green threw him a silencing look and smiled brightly at the bouncer. "Yes we are. Where should we set up?" She fluttered her eyelashes.**

**At the same time, Agent Weiss, who's playing the part of the band's keyboard player, Joey Geller, nudged Vaughn on the ribs to keep him from laughing. **

**Vaughn stared at Weiss, taking in his long blond wig and his fake tattoos that are evident through his sleeveless leather jacket and started to laugh in earnest.**

**The bouncer looked at Vaughn in suspicion. "Is anything funny?"**

**Vaughn looked up saw his friends staring at him to quiet him down. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "No man! Nothing's wrong!" He said in what he hoped was a totally cool voice to match his totally cool demeanor. **

**Christine rolled her eyes and smiled flirtatiously. "No, nothing's wrong sir. I'm sure that my band mate here just remembered something. Can we start setting up?" **

**The bouncer smiled back flirtatiously and eyed her up and down appreciatively. **

**It made Vaughn want to slug the guy. 'Nobody checks out my friend like that!' He thought angrily. **

**But Vaughn has to admit Christine does look great tonight. Wearing a leather black miniskirt together with a sleeveless red shirt that is all tied at the back, and her long black hair was in curls. She's a real knockout! But, even though he finds her attractive, his eyes are still looking for the one woman that has occupied his thoughts for months now.**

**Weiss grabbed Vaughn's arm and pulled him with him as they walked to the back of the small stage that has been constructed for the bands that are going to try out for Tadetsky's latest play.**

**Christine checked her reflection on the mirror and smiled when she saw that not one of the other bands is in yet.**

**"What the hell were you doing laughing like that Michael?" Christine asked as she placed her hands on her hips.**

**"I'm so sorry, guys. But, looking at Weiss was so funny!" He started laughing again.**

**Weiss glared at him. "You think I look funny? Why Matthew Ford," He started sarcastically. "Have you looked into a mirror lately?"**

**Vaughn stopped laughing and glared back at Weiss. "Don't start Geller!"**

**Christine rolled her eyes again and walked towards their equipment, courtesy of the agency.**

**Weiss just smiled and pushed him towards the mirror. **

**Vaughn sighed and cringed as he took in his black hair, which are all in dreadlocks. His clothing was different. Gone were the three-piece suit and shiny leather shoes. In its place is a black sleeveless shirt paired with black leather pants. **

**His eyes were still green, thank God.  Christine let him keep his eyes green, since he protested that he doesn't want to have black eyes because he still wanted to be recognized by Sydney.**

**That last part was a slip-up on his part but she just smiled and nodded, agreeing to let him keep his green eyes and then moved to the next room to transform Weiss in the hippest pianist on the planet.**

**Vaughn turned to look at Christine as they waited for Sydney to contact her through the earpiece. He checked his watch and he realized that in any minute now, she'd be there in the party.**

**Outside Tadetsky's mansion**

**Beverly Hills**

**Sydney stayed behind the big oak tree just in front of Tadetsky's mansion. She checked her earlobes to make sure that her earpiece's in place and then turned it on.**

**"Agent Bristow here. Can you hear me Agent Dylan?" She said clearly as she fixed her wig and took put a compact to check her reflection.**

**"Agent Dylan here. Sydney, where are you?" Christine asked.**

**Sydney smiled as Christine called her with her first name.**

**"Christine. I'm right here outside the mansion. Where are you guys?" Sydney asked.**

**"Were all here backstage. I'll meet you in the bathroom in ten minutes okay?" She heard Christine say.**

**"Okay. I'll see you in ten." She answered as she straightened up and walked confidently towards the door.**

**"Hi. I'm Rachel Halliwell." She said to the bouncer with a faint English accent.**

**The bouncer grinned and bent his head to check the guest list. "Rachel Halliwell… here! You may go in now." He leered at her and wiggled his eyebrows.**

**Tadetsky's mansion**

**Sydney rolled her eyes at the bouncer and sauntered off. She grabbed a glass of beer from the bar in the middle of the room and looked around to drink in the beautiful decoration of the room.**

**Jaime Tadetsky obviously used a whole lot of his money to decorate his house.   
  
Priceless paintings hung on the walls and instead of chandeliers, disco balls hung from the ceiling together with different colored spotlights hanging from the corners of the room.**

**A band was setting up on the stage and Sydney looked at them. They obviously seemed to be a hip group consisting of three members. A female lead singer, backed up with a male guitarist and a male pianist.**

**There's something so familiar with the group that she decided to walk towards the stage and have a closer look.**

**When she was right in front of the stage, she looked up and found herself eye to eye with the band's guitarist. **

**A guitarist with a pair of really familiar green eyes.**

**Sydney then realized what Agent Dylan and Agent Vaughn's covers are. "Vaughn?" She whispered, understanding dawning on her face.**

**Vaughn looked around and kneeled down to fix his electric guitar's connection to the amplifier. "Yes Sydney. It's me." He said in a harsh whisper.**

**Sydney controlled her laughter as she looked at Vaughn's dreadlocks, replacing his usually soft dark blonde hair. The man could look like a Rastafarian and still look so damn good!**

**"Oh my God." She whispered. "That's your cover?"**

**He nodded and pretended to be busy fiddling with his guitar when a woman passed. Sydney sat on the stage and drank her beer. **

**"I didn't know you play the guitar." She said in a low voice. She risked a glance at his direction and saw him smiling.**

**"Yah I do. For a really long time now. I never knew that I'd get to use it to go undercover." He said in the same low voice that she used earlier.**

**"Syd! What are you doing talking to Michael? Come on, I'm on my way to the bathroom." Sydney heard Christine's soft voice through her earpiece say. **

**She nodded and jumped off the stage. "I need to go now." She explained, as if he didn't know. **

**"I know. See you later." Vaughn whispered.**

**Before she was completely out of earshot, she heard Vaughn play a riff on his guitar. Sydney turned around and walked back to him.**

**"What?" She whispered and tried to act as if she's not talking to him. **

**"You look great tonight." He breathed, and winked at her before standing up and walking to the backstage.**

Sydney just gaped at his retreating back and then slowly smiled. "You look great too Michael." She whispered as she made her way towards the bathroom.

**Bathroom, Tadetsky's mansion**

**Christine and Sydney's meeting place**

**Sydney slowly opened the bathroom door and saw Christine fixing her long black hair in front of the mirror. Sydney looked around the big bathroom making sure that no ones there. **

**Christine nodded and motioned for her to come closer. "No one's here, I checked. And besides," She pressed a button on her watch. "I have blocker. We can talk here."**

**Sydney stared at her watch. "I never had anything like that."**

**Christine smiled. "I got it as a present from my mom. She's an agent too."**

**Sydney smiled back. "That's nice. At least your mom really knows what you want." **

**'It's the least I can say about my mom.' She added to herself regretfully. **

**"How are we going to do this?" Sydney asked as she sat on the space beside the sink. **

**"Okay. So, here's what we're going to do." Christine started as she fixed her self even more.**

**"After my second song. That's when you're going to make your move. Then, you alert me through our earpieces so that we can meet here in the bathroom again to make the change." The agent told her.**

**Sydney nodded. "But why do I need to wait for the second song?" **

**Christine just stared at her. "So that nobody would suspect you. If you and Michael go there to the office immediately, then Tadetsky might wonder or something. We just want to be on the safe side. The last thing we need is for you to be caught."**

**Sydney nodded slowly. "Okay Christine. Thanks."**

**"Your welcome. Michael will go to you later to tell you what you guys are going to do, okay?"**

**"Okay. I'll see you later." Sydney then went out of the bathroom.**

**Tadetsky's main floor**

**The party is starting**

**Christine walked up the stage confidently and fixed the microphone. "Hello you guys!" She said in a loud voice, a voice that commanded attention. **

**Sydney watched her admirably as the woman stood up straight and smiled hugely. 'She's a great undercover agent.' She thought to herself.**

**Her gaze landed to the band's pianist and she giggled when she saw that it's Agent Eric Weiss. She shook her head and the looked around, her eyes connecting with that off Tadetsky's brown ones. **

**She saw him walk towards her with a grin. She stood up straight and touched her hair, making sure her wig's in place.**

**"Good evening señora." Jaime said saucily. "Good evening señor." She replied in her faint English accent, giving him as good as she's getting.**

**"I believe I've never seen you here before." Jaime said as he kissed her right hand. **

**Sydney checked the man out. Not bad looking for a billionaire. **

**"This is my first week here in California. I came from London, and I decided to come here to pursue an acting career." She fibbed.**

**He nodded. "You're one of the actresses that wants to auditions for my upcoming play, right?"**

**"Yes Mr. Tadetsky. That's right."**

**"Please, call me Jimmy. Mr. Tadetsky is too formal between friends." He said meaningfully as he looked at her appreciatively.**

**Sydney tried not to shudder as she just smiled flirtatiously at Jimmy. **

**"Would you like something to drink?" he asked. **

**Sydney nodded. "Yes. That would be great."**

**As soon as Jimmy was out of earshot, she pressed her earrings. "Christine! Help! Jimmy saw me and he likes me. I think he's thinking of escorting me for the whole night." She whispered.**

**Christine scanned the room and locked eyes with her. She nodded and gestured at both Weiss and Vaughn. The men nodded and started to play slowly. **

**Christine started to sway side to side. "This song is for Mr. Jaime Tadetsky. Where are you sir?" She called out to the crowd.**

**Sydney saw Jimmy raise his hand and she smiled as he started to walk towards the stage, the drink meant for her completely forgotten.**

**Sydney watched as Vaughn started to play his electric guitar. 'Wow. He's really good. And Weiss isn't bad either. Actually their all good!' She thought in awe as she heard Christine belt out the first lyrics of "Something Stupid". Her beautiful soothing voice filled the room as the people started to dance. **

**If it were for any ordinary observer, it would have seem like the three agents are really in a band together for a long time with the way that they obvious chemistry with each other.**

**_I know I stand in line,_**

**_until you think you have the time_**

**_to spend an evening with me_**

****

Sydney stared at Vaughn as he bit his lip, playing his guitar in total concentration. She has never seen him look as sexy as he did right now. And that's really hard to believe.

****

**_And if we go some place to dance_**

**_I know that there's a chance_**

**_you won't be leaving with me_**

****

To Sydney's surprise, he walked closer to Christine and smiled as he too started to sing with her.

****

**_And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place_**

**_and have a drink or two_**

**_And then I go and spoil it all_**

**_by saying something stupid_**

**_like: "I love you"_**

****

She grinned as their voices blended beautifully together. Must be the times they have spent together before. 

****

**_I can see it in your eyes_**

**_you still despise the same old lies_**

**_you heard the night before_**

****

**_And though it's just a line to you_**

**_for me it's true_**

**_it never seemed so right before_**

****

Sydney started to sway to the music as she kept her eyes on Vaughn as his deep baritone voice filled the room together with Christine's soft soprano voice.

****

**Christine scanned the crowd again and smiled when she saw Sydney. Sydney raised her hand and flashed her a discreet thumbs up sign.**

****

**_I practice everyday_**

**_to find some clever lines to say_**

**_to make the meaning come true_**

****

**_But then I think I'll wait_**

**_until the evening gets late_**

**_and I'm alone with you_**

****

"Hello." Sydney turned around and saw Dixon standing behind her, smiling hugely.


	6. part six: a hitch

Title: A Helping Hand Part Six: A Hitch

Author: Jaycee

Spoilers: None!

Summary: A new agent comes into the lives of our favorite agents to help them in their latest mission.

Ratings: G

Category: Sydney/ Vaughn

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. J. J created them. Abrams. Well, except for Agent Christine Dylan and the other characters that was not mentioned in the show.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading guys! Sorry this chapter took so long. I wanted it to be perfect for all of you. This is my first action fic so please tell me what you think. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my fic. It totally means a lot to me! 

"Dixon! What are you doing here?" Sydney whispered.

"Uh-uh. Don't call me that. Tonight, I'm Robert Smith, an aspiring actor." Dixon whispered back.

Sydney took a deep breath and looked at the stage. "Okay, Robert. What are you doing here?" She asked again.

"I asked Sloane where you are going to night. He said that you're on a mission, so I decided to come help you." He answered.

Sydney tried hard to smile and act as if nothing's wrong, but deep inside, she's feeling like this is going to make everything harder than easier.

"That's sweet of you. But your wife's giving birth right? She needs you." She said as calm as she could. She could hear Christine inching towards the end of their first song.

Dixon shook his head. "Maria's okay. She knows that I'm supposed to work tonight. We have another boy." He told her excitedly.

Sydney smiled genuinely that time. She leaned over and grabbed her friend in a hug. "That is such great news Dixon!" She said into his ear.

They pulled apart. "So, when are you going to go up?" Dixon asked.

"Um… after the second song." She answered.

Dixon stared at her, confused. "Why wait? Go up now and I'll screw up the security cameras."

Sydney sighed. This was exactly what she told Christine earlier. Why wait? Wait… did he say security cameras? "What security cameras?" She asked urgently.

"Security cameras. You know, the ones stationed everywhere on the second floor of the house? Sloane was told about that just tonight, so he didn't get the chance to tell you about it." Dixon explained to her.

"Oh. God." Sydney said under her breath. 

"What did you say Syd?" Dixon asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

Sydney smiled and shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

Dixon nodded and then gestured that he's going to go to the security room. She barely nodded and willed the song to end so she can talk to Christine.

I love you 

_I love you_

_I love you_

Sydney shivered as she heard Vaughn's sexy voice utter the last lines of the songs. The sweetest lines of the entire song.

She looked up the stage and she saw him looking straight at her. She took a deep breath and tried to look away, but she can't. His eyes are calling to her.

I love you 

_I love you _

_I love you_

She smiled in what she hoped was an unaffected way before she turned away from him. For a moment, she forgot what she was supposed to do as she remembered Vaughn's husky voice and the way he looked right into her as he sang.

'Pull yourself together Sydney! Think about all that later.' She scolded herself as she talked into her earpiece.

She looked around and made sure that nobody; especially Dixon was within earshot before she started talking to her earpiece.

"Christine. Christine." Sydney whispered harshly. But she received no reply. She looked up and saw the agent talking to Vaughn intently.

"Okay. What's happening? I can't go there… can I?" She asked herself, willing for the agents to look at her.

"Christine! Agent Dylan! Come on. We have a problem." She whispered into her earpiece, but still, she got no reply.

A little note: Sorry so short! More action and a longer chapter on the next installments! Don't forget to tell me what you think, okay? Thanks again!


	7. part seven: a dance

Title: Helping Hand Part Seven: A Dance

Author: Jaycee

Summary: A new agent comes into the lives of our fave agents.

Spoilers: None!

Rating: G

Genre/Category: Vaughn/Sydney; romance, action/adventure

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to J.J. Abrams/ABC/Bad Robots Production. I'm just playing with them. The songs I've used are not mine either, they belong to whoever wrote 'Somethin' Stupid' sorry, I can't seem to remember right now who wrote that wonderfully beautiful song, I'll look it up later. And 'Angel' belongs to Sarah McLachlan.

A little note: Thanks for reading. And a thousand thank yous for the wonderful people who have told me what they think. Keep those feedbacks coming, since I'm not really sure if I'll continue this. Please drop me a comment or two… I live for that stuff. Take care everyone!

Christine walked towards Vaughn as soon as the song was finished and turned off her earpiece.

"Vaughn!" She whispered and he nodded as he walked to the side of the stage.

"What?" He whispered back. 

"Get down the stage." She said as she started to push him off down the stairs.

He shrugged her hands off and looked at her like she's detainee from the mental asylum. "What?" He asked. "Why?"

Christine rolled her eyes. "Dance with Sydney." She told him in a normal voice.

"Now, where did that come from?" He asked, bewildered. "And stop talking like that to me. She might here you through that earpiece of yours."

She smiled. "I turned it off. She wouldn't hear me." 

"You shouldn't do that! Turn it on! She might be in trouble." He said in a low voice, as he looked at her sternly.

"I will, _dad_. That is if you go down and dance with her." She said, as she smiled at him.

"Dance? Why? And if I do, someone might notice that I've disappeared? What if someone sees us together? That will jeopardize our cover. I can't do that." He replied even though deep inside he was so excited on the prospect of having Sydney Bristow in his arms.

Christine giggled. "I can see it in your eyes Agent Vaughn! Go on admit it. You know you want to dance with Sydney!"

He sighed and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You know me too well."

"Yes I do." She said as she squeezed back and pushed him again.

"Wait. Tadetsky might wonder where I am." Vaughn said worriedly.

"Don't worry. Look." Christine said as she pointed to the place he occupied. On his place was a man who looks exactly like him.

He stared at Christine. "You thought of everything huh?"

She threw him a smug look. "Yes I did. Now go." She turned on her earpiece and walked back to the middle of the stage.

Vaughn took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 'Time to ask Sydney for a dance. You can do it Vaughn! You've done it before right? You've asked other woman right! Damn! This is not just another woman… this is Sydney! I can't ask her for a dance!' Vaughn's thoughts jumbled in his head as he searched the room for a certain agent in disguise.

'I mean, it took a hell lot of courage for me to sing 'I love you' over and over again while I was looking at her. This should be a piece of cake right?' He asked himself and sighed in relief when he found her. 

"God! She looks amazing!" Vaughn whispered in awe as he watched her taking a sip of her beer. Squaring his shoulders, he took a deep breath and approached Sydney.

* * * * * * * * 

Sydney looked at her right and saw Vaughn walking towards her. 'What the…?' She thought as she stared at him and shook her head lightly.

Vaughn stared at her in confusion and shook his head back. He continued to walk towards her and smiled when he was right beside her.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked he outstretched his right hand towards her.

Sydney stared at him and then at the stage, she saw Christine smiling right at the two of them and then gestured at Weiss to start playing his keyboard.

She looked back at Vaughn, and even though apprehension and fear of getting caught filled her thoughts, she knew that she couldn't refuse Vaughn's request for a dance. 

She smiled and took his hand and they walked slowly towards the dance floor. 

As soon as they were there, she recognized the first bars of one of her favorite songs, 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan. 

The song that she has started to associate with Vaughn.

"This song, is dedicated to my friends, who are both Guardian Angels in their own right. I hope that someday, they would be together." Christine said into the microphone and stared right at the two of them.

Sydney stared at her in surprise. Christine couldn't be talking about any other person in the room, right? She and Vaughn are the only friends she has in this room, right? And, she always thought of Vaughn as her Guardian Angel, and he has called her that too.

Her eyes met Vaughn's wonderful green eyes, and he smiled at her. "She's talking about us." He whispered softly.

She shivered as Vaughn took right hand with his left and placed his right hand on the bare small of her back, combined with the soft, soothing singing voice of Christine that filled the room.

Spend all your time waiting 

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it okay_

There's always some reason 

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_Oh beautiful release_

_Memory seep from my veins_

_Let me be empty_

_Oh and weightless and maybe_

I'll find some peace tonight 

Sydney squeezed Vaughn's hand as she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't care whether Dixon would see them. All she cares about right now was the feeling of rightness that she's feeling right now in Vaughn's arms.

_In the arms of an angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort there_

"Sydney, I…" Vaughn whispered into her ear. Sydney pulled away slightly and placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Not now Vaughn. Right now's not the time." She whispered. He nodded and looked away from her, but she saw that he was hurt with her words.

_So tired of the straight line_

_And everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_And the storm keeps on twisting_

_You keep on building the lies_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference_

_Escaping one last time_

_It's easier to believe_

_In this sweet madness_

_Oh this glorious sadness_

_That brings me to my knees_

She rested her head back on his shoulder and whispered, "I know exactly how you feel."

In the arms of an angel 

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort there_

She felt him stiffen at her words. He pulled away and met her eyes. "You do?" She simply nodded and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I do."  She returned her head to its original place, on his shoulder and gasped when she felt Vaughn's lips makes contact with her hair. "I'm glad."

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here._

"She planned all of this, huh?" She asked, nodding towards Christine. Vaughn chuckled. "Yah, she did. She's like that, even before, she would always have something up her sleeve." He replied.

They giggled together. "Wouldn't anybody notice that you're gone?" Sydney asked.

"Nope. Christine arranged it. She's got someone playing me for a while, until I'm finished dancing with you." He pointed to the guy sitting beside Weiss on the stage, looking exactly like Matthew Ford.

"Oh God. That woman is too good! She's thought of everything." Sydney exclaimed as she continued to dance in Vaughn's arms.

"Yes she is. And not only that, she's a great friend too." He said, smiling.

"I know." She responded as she remembered how Christine assured her that Vaughn likes her as much as she likes him.

They stayed that way for a while, until the final bars of the song faded into the air. Suddenly, they were back to reality, knowing that they have to do their job first before they concentrate on more personal matters.

"Vaughn. Dixon's here." She said in a low voice. 

"What?" She heard Christine exclaim in her earpiece. 

"That's what I was supposed to tell you earlier. But your earpiece is turned off." Sydney said.

"Okay. Calm down Christine." Vaughn hissed, as he heard the agent start to speak in Spanish.

"She's Spanish?" Sydney asked. "Yes. Her dad's Spanish. She only speaks in Spanish when she's agitated.

"What are we gonna do?" Christine asked. 

Sydney continued to dance with Vaughn while she's thinking of a plan. It's a good thing that Christine gestured at Weiss to keep on playing some classical tune on the keyboard.

"Dixon's here to tap on the security cameras. Isn't it that when you tap on the cameras, you have no way of seeing what's really happening?" Sydney asked the agents.

"That's right." Vaughn and Christine said in unison. 

Sydney giggled. 

"I'll just tell Dixon to stay in the surveillance room. Then, I'll say that I'll just meet with him later outside the mansion." Sydney suggested.

"Great idea Syd." Christine said and Vaughn nodded in agreement. 

"Okay. So, I'll see you there, Vaughn?" She asked and started to let go of Vaughn's hand even though that's the last thing that she wants to do.

He nodded and looked in her eyes. "Yes. At the second floor. Use the old 'I'm looking for the bathroom trick' okay?"

"Its not that old. And besides, it always works like a charm." Sydney protested teasingly.

Vaughn laughed. "I know." His hand lingered at her back and he pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. 

Sydney reveled at his closeness as she inhaled his soft, intoxicating smell. A smell that she's always known that's his.

"Good luck." He whispered huskily.  "You too." She whispered in his ear and started to walk towards the back of the room, to the door that leads to the surveillance room. 

"I'll turn this off first Christine. I'll turn it on when I'm on my way up." Sydney said in her earpiece. 

"Got it." Christine answered. Sydney turned it off.

Just before Sydney disappeared into the room, she heard the opening bars of a fast No Doubt tune.


	8. part eight: its game time!

Title: Helping Hand Part Eight: Its Game time!

Author: Jaycee

Summary: A new agent comes into the lives of our fave agents.

Spoilers: None!

Rating: G

Genre/Category: Vaughn/Sydney; romance, action/adventure

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to J.J. Abrams/ABC/Bad Robots Production. I'm just playing with them. 

A little note: Thanks for reading. And a thousand thank yous for the wonderful people who have told me what they think. Keep those feedbacks coming, since I'm not really sure if I'll continue this. Please drop me a comment or two… I live for that stuff. Take care everyone!

Tadetsky's mansion 

Surveillance room

Sydney walked into the room and saw several unconscious bodies lying on the floor, all tied up and gagged.

"Dixon!" She whispered. 

"Hey Syd!" Dixon said cheerfully as he watched a little cable TV. She recognized the movie, The Next Best something, a Madonna flick. She never did like it.

"I can't believe your watching a movie right here in the surveillance room! You even left the door unlocked. What if someone came in and saw what you did? You'll get caught!" Sydney said in alarm as she quickly locked the door behind her. 

Dixon looked up from the movie and smiled at her. "You worry too much Syd. I got everything covered. Nobody ever comes in here since the other guards can never leave their place or else Tadetsky will have their head on a platter. I was waiting for you that's why I left the door open."

"What if I didn't come here?" Sydney asked.

"You have to come here. We don't have an earpiece. You have to let me know what you're going to do." He answered.

"Oh yah." She replied sheepishly, knowing that he got her there.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Dixon asked.

"I'm going up now. It'll just take ten to twenty minutes, tops. I'll meet you outside the mansion after that, okay?" Sydney said.

"Okay. I got it. But I have to remind you Syd. As long as I'm here, I can't see what's happening upstairs, so you have to be careful. I can't be there to back you up. I'll hold the cameras for twenty minutes. Before that time is over you have to get out of there." He reminded her and she can see that he's concerned for her. 

'If he only knew.' She mused as she walked over and gave him a brief hug. "Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll call you on your cell phone later okay?" 

Dixon nodded and started to shoo her out. "Go now. I have a movie to finish."

"I don't know why you like that movie. The only redeeming thing there was the guy who played Madonna's ex jerk of a boyfriend." Sydney said as she flashed one last smile his way and went out.

"Whatever Syd! This was the only passable movie on TV right now." Dixon called out. She shook her head and ran up the stairs.

Tadetsky's mansion 

Second floor

Sydney walked up the big marble staircase as discreetly as she can so that she wouldn't catch anybody's attention.

She reached the top of the stairs and just as they expected, there were two guards guarding the entrance to the floor. 

"Miss, you're not allowed here." The big burly man said in a low growly voice. 

"Oh, is that so? I didn't know." Sydney fibbed as she fluttered her eyes flirtatiously. "I was looking for the bathroom. Can you tell me where it is?"

The two guards looked at her and shook their heads as if they get this kind of ditsy women everyday.

"It's down there." The other guard said as he pointed to the stairs. Sydney nodded and smiled flirtatiously. 

Suddenly, she heard footsteps going up the stairs and she knew that Vaughn's on his way.

"Honey! There you are! I've been looking all over for you." Vaughn called out in a faint French accent. She shivered at the mention of 'honey'. What she would give to have him call her that without pretending.

Sydney turned around and winked at the agent. "Sweetie! There you are." 

Vaughn placed an arm around her waist. "Do you know where the bathroom is now?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yes. These nice men told me where it is. Its downstairs."

Vaughn smiled and reached out to shake one of the guard's hands. "Thanks my good man."

Vaughn turned to look at Sydney and they both nodded in unison. 

At exactly the same time, they both hit the back of the neck of the two guards with the heel of their hands. The two big guards fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Great." Vaughn said and they pulled the men's bodies towards a small cabinet at the side of the stairs.

Sydney brushed her hands together and sighed. "Okay. That's over. Let's go get the substance."

Vaughn nodded and they walked briskly towards the office door. Sydney handed him the small device to turn off the laser beams. She slowly opened the door and they quietly crept in.

He handed her a pair of sunglasses and he wore a pair himself. 

"What are these?" Sydney asked as she wore her pair. 

"So that we can see where the laser beams are. The vault is at the back of the room, and in order for you to open it, I should turn off the laser beams at the same time too, remember? So, that means you have to go through these beams before I can turn them off." Vaughn whispered.

"I remember. Thanks. Where did you get it?" Sydney asked as she made her way through the room, carefully avoiding the evident green laser beams.

"Christine gave them to me. She has it in her bag. She said that we might need it." Vaughn replied.

"She really thinks about everything huh?" Syd said as she jumped over a laser beam.

"Yah. That's the great thing about her. She always thinks ahead. Syd, look out for the beam." Vaughn pointed out at the same time that she avoided it. "Thanks." She breathed and sent a smile his way.

"Your welcome." 

Sydney checked her watch. "Okay. We have fifteen minutes to go." She said as soon as she reached the vault. 

"Got it. Ready?" Vaughn asked as he poised himself in front of the laser beams control. 

"Ready." Sydney agreed and in unison, they used their devices and in just a few seconds, the laser beams were gone and the vault was opened.

"There." Sydney breathed as she opened the vault.

"Twelve minutes." Vaughn reminded her.

"Oh my God." He heard her sigh.

"What?"

"Come here." She urged and he walked towards her. Inside the vault was dozens of the same colored bags. All were black and small, all containing some kind of substance.


	9. part nine: encouragement

Title: a helping hand part eight: encouragement (8/11)

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to J.J. Abrams/ABC/Touchstone. But still, some of them do.

Spoilers: None!

Rating: G

Genre/Category: Vaughn/Sydney; romance/action/adventure

Summary: A new agent comes into the lives of our favorite agents to help them on their new mission.

Author's note: Sorry this took so long! I'll be posting all the remaining parts today. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think.

"Oh no." Vaughn sighed.

"You never told me anything about this." Sydney said urgently as she started to shuffle through the bags.

"I didn't know." He answered just as urgently. They can both feel the time ticking by fast.

"Okay. I can do this. I can do this." Sydney whispered and she felt Vaughn's hand on her arm. 

"You can do this Sydney. Just take a deep breath and concentrate. We only have a few minutes left." He said in a soothing tone.

Sydney nodded and did as he said. 

She went through the vault as fast as she can, opening the little bags and going through it. None of them seems to be the right one.

"Five minutes." Vaughn whispered as he checked his watch, his eyes darting around the place nervously. "Come on Syd."

"Shh. I'll get it don't worry." She said with more confidence that she felt.

"Three minutes."

"Just three more bags to go." Sydney said through gritted teeth. 

"Two minutes."

She felt sweat break out on her forehead. 'Please, let it be this one.' She prayed silently as she opened the bag.

"One minute."

"Yes!" Sydney exclaimed as she clutched the bag and placed it in her purse. She then placed the one from SD-6 in place of the original one.

"Come on!" Vaughn said as they quickly walked out of the room and then started to go down the stairs.

The reached the middle of the stairs when Sydney stopped.

"What?" Vaughn asked, looking at her in surprise. 

"I need to turn this on." Her hands went to her earrings and turned her earpiece on. 

"So, I'll see you later." Vaughn said in a low voice as he looked at the stairs.

"Yah. Um… call me?" Sydney asked and at that moment she felt like they were flirting like normal people.

He smiled crookedly at her. "Of course. Bye Syd. Be careful." He said and ran down the stairs before her and then disappeared into the crowd. 

"Christine? I'm ready." She said into her earpiece.

All Sydney heard was the agent singing the popular song from the Shrek's soundtrack. It was also one of her favorite songs. 

"I'll just wait. Contact me." She said and she knows that the agent heard her. 

Back at the dance floor

Sydney swayed to the music that the Seagulls were playing and she knew that that was Vaughn back at the stage. It's a good thing that not one of the guards upstairs has woken up or else this would make everything harder.

They wrapped up and she saw Christine looking at her and nodded. Sydney understood and made her way towards the bathroom.

Finally. This is all going to be finished soon and then she can go home and have a long hot bath and go back to sleep.

"There he is!" Sydney turned around and saw the guards that she and Vaughn knocked out earlier, pointing at Vaughn.

It was a good thing that he saw them first as she watched him run down the stage and disappeared into the crowd.

"Come on Syd! Go to the bathroom now!" Christine said urgently. Sydney nodded to no one in particular as she ran towards the bathroom and flung open the door. Christine was standing there tapping her shoe on the floor.

"Here." Sydney said and gave the bag to the agent and in return she was handed a similar bag with fake substance in it.

"How about Vaughn?" Sydney asked in concern as they started to walk out.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. Now get out of here." Christine said. 

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Yah. I'll see you later." Christine replied and then they separated in the hallway.


	10. part ten: busted

Title: a helping hand part nine: busted! (9/11)

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to J.J. Abrams/ABC/Touchstone. But still, some of them do.

Spoilers: None!

Rating: G

Genre/Category: Vaughn/Sydney; romance/action/adventure

Summary: A new agent comes into the lives of our favorite agents to help them on their new mission.

Tadetsky's mansion

Back on the dance floor 

Sydney walked out into the dance floor and started to sway against the music. All the while checking her surroundings to see if anyone recognizes her.

"Sydney, I'll see you later. Be careful." She heard Christine say through the earpiece.

"I will be careful. You too okay? I'll see you later." She replied.

At the back of her head, she heard someone shout, "There! There she is!" 

Sydney looked up and saw Tadetsky and his guards glaring at her. "Oh no." She whispered as she ran into the crowd.

"Get her!" Tadetsky bellowed.

Sydney went through the maze of the mansion, knowing that she won't get to get out of the place through the front door or the back door. All she got as an escape route are the windows.

She ran into a room and saw a small window. She examined it and decided that she can fit into it.

Sydney heard the footsteps coming closer. She propped open the window and squeezed herself in. It's a pretty small window so she had some difficulty going through it. 

She heard the door opening. Adrenalin pumped through her veins as she finally got out of the house and onto the billionaire's grand lawn. If she weren't on a mission she would have stopped to admire the wonderful gardening that has obviously been used on the lawn.

"She went out through that window. Come on. Move!" One of the guards yelled. Sydney ran through the lawn and saw more guards at the sidewalk. 

Looking around, she saw a hedge leading to the neighbor's house. Looking around, she knows that she hasn't any other choice.

She climbed the hedge as fast as she can and dropped into the other side, at the same time that the guards were probably on the place where she was before, since she can hear their voices so close to where she's standing right at that moment.

Sydney looked around, knowing that she can't possibly get out of that place without alerting Tadetsky's guards again. What she needs is another disguise. 

She looked around the garden and realized that she's at the back porch. There was a clothesline filled with clothes. "Who hangs their clothes out at night? What if it gets stolen?" She asked herself as she checked the clothing, finding something that would fit her.

Her eyes fell on a long black skirt and a yellow halter blouse. Not exactly her style but it just had to do.

Taking off her clothes swiftly, she quickly put on her new ones, placing her party stuff on the other clothes' place. She then took off her wig and rubbed eyebrows, glad that she thought of using the easy-to-remove dye. 

She took a deep breath and looked down at her feet. Her golden stilettos have to stay. Its not like any of Tadetsky's men was looking that close.

Making sure that not one of the occupiers of the house noticed that she's there, Sydney quietly went out of the house through the front gate and walked the other direction. 

At that time, the guards ran into her almost knocking her down. "Hey!" She exclaimed, clutching her bag tightly.

One of the men stopped and turned to look at her. "We're sorry, miss. We're looking for a woman. Did you see someone running by here?" He asked kindly and he smiled at her, revealing a set of perfectly white teeth.

Sydney smiled back. "I'm sorry. No I didn't see anyone running past here. I just got out of my house." She leaned closer and whispered, "I'm on my way to see my boyfriend. My parents don't like him."

The man looked at her and nodded understandingly. 'Good! He bought it.' Sydney thought.

"I know what that means." He answered as he moved away a few inches from her in the mention that she has a boyfriend already. 'Good. He's starting to get on my nerves.'

"I'll let you go now, or else you'll be late." He said, and smiled as he followed the other men.

"Thanks. And I hope you find whoever it is your looking for." Sydney called out with fake sincerity. 'Not.' She added to herself as she walked towards her car and started to call Dixon.


	11. part eleven

Title: a helping hand part ten: mission accomplished (10/11)

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to J.J. Abrams/ABC/Touchstone. But still, some of them do.

Spoilers: None!

Rating: G

Genre/Category: Vaughn/Sydney; romance/action/adventure

Summary: A new agent comes into the lives of our favorite agents to help them on their new mission. 

Sydney's bedroom

Three days after the mission

Sydney lay on her bed, just reveling on the fact that she's finally relaxing. 

The fake substance is with Sloane and when he discovered it was not the real kind, his contacts told him that there are a dozen of the same bags in the vault that anyone would have a hard time determining which one is the real one.

She stretched her muscles and sighed. Sloane said that he'd be sending another agent next week to get the real substance. Sydney almost laughed out loud at that. 

They can't get the substance anymore since the CIA already has it. She just hoped that Sloane wouldn't think that anything's wrong. 

It's a great thing that Dixon didn't notice anything about the guards shouting at Vaughn on the stage, or else he would have told Sloane about it.

And it would really suck if she were suspected as the mole again.

The phone rang. She checked her watch and saw that its almost eleven p.m. She wonders who will be calling so late. 

"Hello?"

"Joey's Pizza?"

All the tiredness that she was feeling earlier disappeared like vapor in the air when she heard his voice. 

"Sorry. Wrong number." She whispered and jumped off her bed. 

As she started to change out of her PJs, she remembered how she danced with Vaughn that night at the party.

She wondered why he called her. Is something wrong? 

But most of all, she wondered when would be the time when she'll feel his arms around hers again.

She hoped it would be sometime soon.


	12. part twelve: forever

Title: a helping hand part eleven: forever (11/11)

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to J.J. Abrams/ABC/Touchstone. But still, some of them do.

Spoilers: None!

Rating: G

Genre/Category: Vaughn/Sydney; romance/action/adventure

Summary: A new agent comes into the lives of our favorite agents to help them on their new mission

Author's note: Thank you so, so much for reading! Please don't forget to tell me what you think. I'd really love to hear from all of you. I'd like to know if I have a future in writing Alias fan fics. Again, thank you and I hope that you all enjoyed it.

Warehouse facility, meeting place

Vaughn sat on one of the boxes, waiting for Sydney. He knows it was late but he really has to talk to her. About work.

Yah, right.

This is not about work. He just wanted to see her. To ask if she's okay, if anything is bothering her. To ask how Sloan took the fact that the substance given to him was false.

And besides, Christine urged him to call Sydney so they can talk about what happened at the dance. 

He doubted he could talk, with the way that he's longing to hold Sydney again in his arms. It nearly drove him crazy that he hasn't seen her for almost a week, since SD-6 hasn't assigned her to a new mission yet.

He stood up and started pacing frantically. Oh damn! I have got to get a grip here. This is not the way that a handler should act. He shouldn't act like a silly little boy waiting for his crush to come, anticipating seeing her soft brown hair, her lovely expressive brown eyes, wanting to talk to her even just for a while. 

He ran a hand through his hair. Where is she? Why isn't she here yet? Did something happen to her? He checked his watch, and cursed himself. It's been ten minutes since he called her house, and he knew that its takes her at least twenty minutes to reach the warehouse.

Yes, he counted the time. Yes, it's pathetic, and yes, he doesn't care if it is.

"Okay, stop it Vaughn. Just take a few deep breaths and everything will be fine." He said out loud.

"What will be fine?" Vaughn jumped at the sound of a voice coming from behind him.

He turned around and saw Sydney smiling amusedly at him. He smiled back, hoping that it will hide his totally nervous state. 

"Nothing. How are you?" He asked as he gestured for her to sit down.

"Everything's great. SD-6 doesn't suspect that I had anything to do with them not getting the real substance." Sydney answered. "Is there a problem? Why did you call me?"

Vaughn took a deep breath. "I just… wanted to talk to you, that's all." 

Sydney's eyes lit up at that. "Talk? Really?"

"Have I ever lied to you before?" He asked, smiling crookedly at her.

She smiled at that and shook her head. "Nope. Nothing that I remember."

Their eyes met and held as Vaughn tried to organize his thoughts.

"How's Agent Dylan?" She asked.

"Oh, she's back in Africa. But she made me promise that if I need anything I should call her, and she said for me to tell that to you too. Here's her number." Vaughn answered as he reached out and gave her a calling card. 

Sydney took the card and turned it over. Written at the back was, _"I'll be waiting for your call, okay Syd? Take care and I hope that everything will work out. – Christine."_

Sydney smiled at that and placed that card on her pocket. "That woman is great." She commented.

"Yah, I know what you mean." Vaughn answered.

After a few minutes, Sydney can't take the silence anymore. "So, what do we have to talk about?" She asked as she got in a comfortable position.

"About the mission that night. At Tadetsky's mansion." He said in a low voice, his cheeks turning red as he remembered the not-so-business side of the night.

"Oh. What about it?" Sydney asked, her cheeks also turning crimson.

"What we talked about when we were dancing. About…" Vaughn was cut off by Sydney moving closer to him. 

"About what?" She asked huskily, not really caring about protocol, or rules or any of that crap, all she cares about right now is what she's feeling and what she wants to happen.

Vaughn stared at her in surprise. If he thought that Sydney looked incredible standing a few feet away, having her inches apart from him was even more incredible.

"So much has happened in those few minutes that we danced, huh Vaughn?" Sydney asked. 

Vaughn just nodded, inhaling her sweet smell.

'Should I or shouldn't I?' He thought to himself, his mind swirling with thoughts about the rulebook, Devlin, words of wisdom from Weiss, and even wiser words from Christine.

'Should I or shouldn't I?' He thought again. He took a deep breath. 'I should.' He decided.

"I love you Sydney Bristow. I know that that's wrong, that I shouldn't even be telling you this, that I should be backing away from you right now, but I don't care about any of that right now. I don't care about the rules or the protocol, or any of that crap. All I care about is you and the fact that I want you to know exactly how I feel." Vaughn said in one continuous breath.

Sydney smiled at his words, echoing her own.

She felt tears prick her eyelids at Vaughn's honest confession. "It has been a really long time since I heard anyone say those three beautiful words to me. And I'm more than happy that you're the one who said that. I… I love you too Vaughn… and I don't care about the protocol or the rules… all I care about right now is you and…" 

Her words died when Vaughn's lips met hers in a sweet, searing kiss.

Vaughn moaned as Sydney responded, her arms circling his neck, her fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

He responded by pulling her tighter to him, his hands resting on her shoulder blades, molding her body with his. He has never felt anything in his life as close to what he's feeling right now. 

Happiness, apprehension, peace… who would have known that a person can feel all of that at the same time?

Despite of all the wrongness in their situation, in his heart, he knew that this is right. He remembered a question that was asked before, and he thought about it now, how can something so wrong feel so right?

Sydney reveled on the feel of his soft lips against hers. Her hands went from the nape of his neck to his broad shoulders, feeling him tremble under her warm hands.

Elation, trepidation, peace… who would have known that a person could feel all of that at the same time?

Oh God… she never wanted him to stop, but she know it has to. They parted, faces flushed, breath shallow.

"This is going to change everything." Vaughn reminded her as he rested his forehead against hers.

Sydney nodded slowly. "I know."

"Do you want out?" He asked, and it tugged at her heartstrings that he was thinking about her first, but his eyes, she can see, were begging her to say no.

"Hell no!" She said forcefully.

"I was hoping that you'd say that."

"Don't think that you'd get rid of me that easily, Mr. Michael Vaughn." Sydney teased.

Vaughn chuckled. "It doesn't hurt to try." He teased and that earned him a pinch on his stomach. They laughed and hugged tightly.

"I'm in this if you are." Sydney said, smiling brightly.

Vaughn didn't say anything as he kissed her forehead, then her nose, and then a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm in." He whispered.

Sydney smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Whatever happens Michael, we're in this together, okay?"

He sighed at the way she said his first name. Nobody ever made his name sound so appealing. Whether it's his first name or his last name.

"Whatever happens, I'll never let you go, Syd." He promised and held her tight, knowing that he means everything that he said. He's never meant anything in his entire life.

He tightened his arms around her as she laid her head on the crook of his shoulder. Their bodies molded perfectly, as if they're meant to be in each other's arms.

That's exactly how he felt.

That Sydney Bristow's meant to be in his arms.

And that's where she'll be for many years to come.

* * * * * * * * 

Sydney never felt so peaceful in her entire life. It's a wonder how a man's arms can make you feel so safe and protected.

She smiled, wondering how they'll go around this relationship of theirs without anyone finding out.

The thought made her feel as if she's on her way to a new mission. But this time, this mission sounds more appealing than the others.

She's always wondered how it felt to be in a secret relationship, in an illicit affair, and with Vaughn, she'll know.

She tightened her arms around him, breathing him in, her senses filling with everything about Michael Vaughn.

She was meant to be in his arms. Their bodies molding perfectly against each other. 

It's meant to be.

That's exactly where she knows she should be.

In Michael Vaughn's arms forever.

THE END!


End file.
